A Lion and an Esper
by Maura19
Summary: Set in an unknown cycle of war. Slight AU & OOC. The Warrior of Light assigns the other Warriors of Cosmos to scout the Cosmos Territory. One pair in particular will be the focus of this story. Implying the pair... Rated T for a bit of cursing and maybe blood because of wounds


My first Fanfic whoo! I apologize if it's not good or seems wrong in some way, Don't worry, I'll get better eventually.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Order's Sanctuary**

A warrior in blue armor noticeable by his peculiar horned helmet known only as the Warrior of Light stood in front of the other eleven warriors of the goddess Cosmos and spoke."It is time for us once again to scout the five areas of the Cosmos territory."*

He paused for a while then continued. "As usual, one of you will stay with me while two of you will be paired to scout the five areas."

He looked at the others and spoke "Luneth" He spoke to the smallest warrior with silver hair wearing red armor, "You'll remain here with me to look after the Sanctuary." Luneth nodded.

"As for the rest of you. Firion, Vaan. Area Three" He gestured towards the warrior with a wide array of weaponry nodded, while the warrior with the loose-cropped open vest just rested his hands behind his head.

"Cloud, Tidus. Area Four" The warrior with a hairstyle strikingly similar to a Chocobo nodded while the warrior who was toying around with a Blitzball just shrugged

"Cecil, Lightning. Area Eleven" The warrior who was in dark armor that suddenly changed into his paladin form and the pink-haired woman nodded

"Bartz, Zidane. Area Nine" The brunet mime and the Genome simply high fived each other, with a grin across each other's face.

"And Squall" facing the warrior noticeable by the scar across his face. "You're with Terra." Facing the Half-Esper with blonde hair. "Area Five." Squall merely shrugged, While Terra nodded.

"Now, move out!"

And with that, the other warriors left.

**Area Five, otherwise known as The Rift**

The walk was quiet. Neither Squall nor Terra said a word. Not that either of them minded the silence. What they didn't mind however, was a group of colored, crystal-like humanoids that seemed to have foresaw the two coming, and gathered.

"Manikins…" Squall said, as he summoned his Gunblade in a flash of light."Terra." He said as he turned to his companion, "Get ready. We're gonna have a tough battle ahead. " Terra simply nodded as her hands glowed with energy.

One by one, the false imitations of their friends and foes shattered. Though a few where able to at least leave a mark or two on them, they were simply no match.

As the last of the Manikins shattered leaving a distorted, raspy voice at its wake, Squall breathed heavily. A few scratches and wounds left him a bit weak. Terra noticed and started to cast a Cure spell, but Squall stopped it midway. "Don't. It's nothing really. I've been in far worse situations." Terra however said "No! You're hurt. Another strike from those could be fatal." The tone she used was different from the calm and gentle tone she normally uses. Squall, realizing that arguing back was no option, gestured her to cast the spell. Terra, realizing she won, casted Cure. Squall winced as the Cure spell healed his wounds.

As this was happening, a figure appeared in front of them, cackling slightly. The figure was a man dressed in a colorful outfit similar to that of a jester spoke. "Well, isn't this a sweet surprise." Gesturing towards Terra, "Kefka" Terra said eyeing the clown.

Gesturing towards Terra, Kefka spoke "I see you found someone new to cuddle with instead of that no good Pirate or the humanoid Chocobo?" Squall &amp; Terra looked at each other for a second before saying No at the same time. Though Terra's reply sounded like it had doubt in between. Neither Squall nor Kefka seemed to notice.

After hearing the reply, Kefka spoke again "In that case, how's about you come home to papa?" Terra began approaching Kefka while readying a spell. However, Squall's Gunblade blocked her path. "I'll handle this."

"So, the LionHeart has a heart after all. In that case, Play Dead!" Kefka said as he flew to strike Squall.

"You've taken this too far…" Squall spoke in his usual tone

The battle started. Terra just stood there was looking onward. She wanted to help, but Squall forbade her to help him. She wondered what could've possibly gone is his head to make him do that.

**Back at Order's Sanctuary:**

Everyone has gathered back from the scouting assignment except for the obvious pair of Squall and Terra.

"Where the hell are they?" Lightning said looking around, not seeing any sign of them.

"Maybe they decided to do something else other than scouting." Zidane said while chuckling in between, only to be whacked on the head by the Warrior of Light.

"This is serious!" He said sternly while glaring at the Genome. "Something bad could've happened to them." He turned to Cloud &amp; Tidus.

"Cloud. Tidus. Head to Area Five to see if anything happened to them." Cloud and Tidus nodded and headed off, but not before summoning their weapons.

**Back at The Rift:**

Squall and Kefka still continued their battle. Kefka fired several Blizzaga and Firaga spells at the Lion. Squall initially dodged majority of the spells, but fell short of dodging the last few hits.

Squall shrugged of the pain. His Gunblade was surrounded by a field of energy, "How do you like this?" He said as he slammed it down, taking Kefka along with it.

"Inconceivable" The clown said as he was struck down.

Kefka was about to ready another Firaga spell until he saw the end of Squall Gunblade pointed at him

"I don't normally let my enemy leave alive." He began. "But, you better leave now if you know what's good for you."

Kefka started to vanish. "Tch. Mark my words. I WILL get her back." He declared.

"That guy's got serious problems." He thought to himself as he withdrew his weapon.

"Squall!" Terra cried out as she ran towards him, casting a Cure spell on the areas that Kefka's Firaga &amp; Blizzaga spells struck him.

She started speaking. "What was that about?" questioning Squall's action earlier

Squall answered her "I do what's right." He began. "I may not act like it, but I'm the type who would do anything to protect those close to me."

As he finished his statement, the two heard a familiar voice call their name. They turned to see Cloud and Tidus running towards them, the latter calling their names continuously.

"There you two are." The Blitzballer began. "What happened to you guys?" Tidus then began to notice the shards of Crytals surrounding them.

"Manikins. It seems that not all of them have been destroyed yet since our last trip here." Cloud stated.

"Strange, none of us encountered any of these while the rest of us were scouting. I wonder why they ended up here" Tidus wondered. "We better tell the others about this."

"Not to mention that the Warriors of Chaos have returned as well." Squall added.

"The Warriors of Chaos? Could this be their doing?" Cloud wondered.

"It doesn't matter. We better tell the others anyway." Terra said.

"Well, let's get going then!" Tidus said, as he rushed of heading back to the Sanctuary. Cloud then followed.

Squall closed his eyes, sighing quietly then headed off. Terra immediately following, keeping rather close to Squall…

A/N:

***For those wondering:**

Chaos Territory (Including Edge of Madness):

Old Chaos Shrine (FFI)

Pandaemonium (Top &amp; Bottom) (FFII)

World of Darkness (FFIII)

Kefka's Tower (FFVI)

Plane's Core (FFVII)

Ultimecia's Castle (FFVIII)

The Cosmos Territory (Including Order's Sanctuary):

Crystal Tower (FFIII)

Lunar Subterrane (FFIV)

The Rift (FFV)

M.S. Prima Vista (FFIX)

Empyreal Paradox (FFXI)

Neutral Territory:

Phantom Train (FFVI)

Crystal World (FFIX)

Dream's End (FFX)

Sky Fortress Bahamut (FFXII)

Orphan's Cradle (FFXIII)

Also, I don't ship these two in real life. I just wanted to be different that all.

Also, also, if in any way this is similar to another Fanfic here, I apologize. Due to the fact that I didn't know it existed when I wrote this so please don't flip out on me.


End file.
